Crazy In Love
by Nattiekins
Summary: While having a bad night:losing his WWE Title match at SummerSlam, getting into a fight with one of the workers on the creative team, John Cena meets Natalia. A girl that he could see spending the rest of his life with. It's a good story I promise! R&R!
1. She's Beautiful

**Hey guys, just here with my new story. I've been wanting to get started on this one for a while so here it is. It's called Crazy In Love. This is the first (and probably last) story where I use my real name. I just thought it would be interesting,lol. I talk about myself a lot in John's POV but that's just with the story. I'm not concieted, at all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story. **

**John's POV-**

I walked out of the Fleet Center in my hometown of Boston. I was having a BAD night. I had lost my match against Edge for the WWE Championship. I got into it with one of the creative people backstage and here I am now in the pouring rain with no umbrella, great. I was walking towards my rental car when I saw Trish Stratus walk out of a diner. I waved, then saw someone come out with her. She had brown hair that was up to her back,she was darkskin. I'm guessing she was a Latina. And she had a great body. A tube top that fit her perfectly long with a mini skirt that showed off her long brown legs. She was gorgeous. Looking at her made me want to melt. Hearing her laugh made me smile. Watching her walk was amazing. The way her clothes fit her body..and that ass. My god, I always was an ass man. Always looked for a woman with a nice round apple bottom. But she was more than just a nice ass. She was perfect. She was prettier than any other girl I'd been with.They didn't have an umbrella either so seeing her all wet made her look even more gorgeous. I was lost in a trance when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"John man, what the hell are you looking at?" Shelton Benjamin said.

"Her" Was my only reply. Shelton looked over.

"Wow, she's hot. So..you gonna tap that or what?" Shelton asked blatanly.

"Shelton, why do you think that is all I do?" I asked him, offended by what he just asked me.

"Um..John because that _is_ all you do" He said. I thought about it for a second and realized it was true. I hadn't had a real relationship since Liz. All I had done was gotten girl's hopes up, slept with them and never saw them again. I couldn't do that anymore.

"Man..you're right. But I don't wanna do that to her" I said while Shelton gave me a surprised look. "What? You don't think I'm capable of finding someone to spend the rest of my life with?" I asked him.

"No..it's just that, you're talking about her and you don't even know her name yet. You've never even talked to her" Shelton said. I looked back at her.

"Oh but I will..." I said.

**Natalia's POV-**

I was walking out of a diner with Trish who had asked me to come tonight. It was pouring outside. I was gonna bring an umbrella but Trish kept saying, "It's not gonna rain. Plus if it does we'll go straight into our car" And since I love her so much, I listened. That's my best friend, so I trusted her instinct. But now, I'm soaking wet and our car isn't even here.

"Trish, what the hell happened?" I asked her, looking around to see if we saw our car somewhere.

"I don't know Nat, I mean I left it over there in parking and now it's not there" Trish said while dialing a number on her cell phone.

"Shit" I said as I stomped my foot. I looked over and saw John Cena and Shelton Benjamin talking. I was noticing that they both kept looking our way. I didn't know what to think. Could they be talking about me? Oh wait.. no they weren't. I was with Trish Stratus remember? Of course they were talking about her. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Trish say something.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"We're gonna have to get a ride from them" Trish said.

"From who?" I asked, hoping she wasn't talking about John and Shelton. I'd be too nervous to be around John.

"John and Shelton" Trish said as I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Why?" I asked, hoping there would be another option.

"Because it's the only way we're gonna get out of here. Amy left. Torrie and Candice left. They're the only ones still here" Trish said. She pulled me towards them. I felt my hand start to shake. I almost fell but managed to play it off by pretending to fix my shoe. Boy, would that have been embarrassing. We walked over and Trish spoke first.

"Hey guys, this is my best friend Natalia" She said as they both nodded.

"Nice to meet you" Shelton said as he shook my hand.

"Likewise" Was my reply. Next was John.

"It's a pleasure. And what a beautiful name you have." John said as he took my hand and kissed it. I felt like jumping around going WOO HOO! But that would be weird wouldn't it? Plus it was only a kiss on the hand.

"Thank you. And it's a pleasure to meet you too" I managed to get out.

"Ok um..can we ride with you guys. Somebody stole our rental" Trish said.

"Sure that would be fine. Right John?" Shelton asked.

"Yeah sure" He said. It was gonna be a long ride. We had to ride all the way to Connecticut for the next night's Raw. I was tired. But I wasn't gonna fall asleep.

**John's POV-**

Yes Yes! She was riding with us! And she really did have a beautiful name. I was hoping Trish would let me sit next to her in the car. I had to ask first. I pulled Trish over to the side while Shleton and Natalia got the car.

"John what do you want? I'm tired and I just wanna go to sleep" Trish said.

"Can I sit next to Natts?" I asked. I had already abbreviated her name, wow.

"You mean Natalia? Um..why?" Trish asked.

" I don't know. Maybe get to know her better" I said as Trish smiled.

"Oooh does John Cena have a crush?" Trish asked in a baby voice.

"Maybe. Now will you let me sit next to her?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Okay, but if you do anything-" Trish began.

"I won't, I won't. I know how you get Trish" I said laughing.

"Okay" She said. We walked over to the car.

**Natalia's POV-**

I got into the car and expected Trish to sit next to me when John came in and sat right down beside me. Trish sat up in the front with Shelton who was driving.

"Hi" John said. I laughed.

"Hey" I said to him. He smiled. Man did he have such a sexy smile. I wanted to kiss him right there. But I couldn't cuz then that wouldn't be right if he had a girlfriend or something.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. How about you?" I asked.

"Same" He said.

"It sucks you didn't win the title tonight. I really thought you would. You know since we're in your hometown and whatnot" I said while he nodded.

"Yeah well I did my best. But I'll get Edge back" He said. I smiled.

**John's POV-**

This was good. I was having an actual conversation with her. She was really sweet. When she smiled, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. I was kind of nervous around her which was weird since I'm never really nervous around women.

"I know you will" She said.

"Yeah" Was all I could say. She laid back. I scanned her whole body. She had her eyes closed so she won't see me. She was beautiful. She didn't have breast implants which was a good thing. She was all natural. She had long smooth brown legs. She seemed perfect.

What's you're nationality?" I asked her. I was really curious.

"I'm Puerto Rican" She said as she opened her eyes. Puerto Rican. I had never dated a Puerto Rican girl before. Well I wasn't even dating her. But I sure want to.

"Wow cool" I said.

"Why wow?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Why wow? You said "Wow, cool". Why wow?" She said.

"Oh no it's just that it was interesting" I said as she nodded. She smiled again which made me smile. She could light up a room with that smile. About and hour later. Trish was already asleep. Shelton was focused on driving and wouldn't hear a word we'd say. But Natalia and I kept on talking and laughing. She was a really great person. Not to mention, funny as hell.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Natts?" I asked her.

"Sure, no problem. Actually, I'd like that" She said while smiling.

"Great, Natts" I said. We smiled laughed for a bit then she turned forward and leaned on my shoulder.

**Natalia's POV-**

I just turned and leaned. I don't know what it was. I just felt really comfortable around him now. He smelled so good. He wrapped his arm around me. It was really comfortable.

**John's POV-**

I wrapped my arm around her as she got more comfortable. I liked holding her like this. I wanted to hold her like this forever. I felt like I could protect her from anything. A little while after she fell asleep. So did I. About another hour later, I woke up and we were in Bridgeport, Connecticut. Time to get some real sleep.

**So? What do you guys think? Please review! Like I Care 4 U, any ideas are welcome! **


	2. You're Different

**The Next Morning-**

**John's POV-**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Damn how I hate the sound it makes. I turned to look at the clock and it was 7:00. Time to get up. I was gonna go down to get some breakfast at the lobby then head off to the arena. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I came out I remembered the girl from last night. Trish's friend Natalia. I mean Natts. Man was she great. So fun to talk to. So easy to talk to. Man..she was so funny I almost pissed my pants. She's great. When I got downstairs I saw Trish and Natts eating breakfast together laughing. I smiled to myself. She had such a warm laugh. People were looking at them like they were crazy. After I got my breakfast I went over to them.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked.

"Sure no problem" Trish said. I smiled at her and then looked at Natts who was smiling brightly.

"So what are you two girls laughing so much about?" I asked as Natts burst into laughter.

"Oh nothing. I was just telling Nat about the time we did that prank on Shelton. You know when we stuck his hand in warm water then waited till he got up to pee and threw him in the cold shower" Trish said as Natts started laughing.

"Oh yeah. He started screaming like a little bitch. "Aaah what the hell are you guys doing? Get me outta here"" I said as I imitated Shelton in a woman voice.

"Oh my god. You guys are bad" She said. I looked at her. _You don't know how bad I can get_. I thought. Man, I think she's the first one that I don't just want to have sex with. I can actually see myself being with this girl.

**Natalia's POV-**

I was laughing when I saw that John had kept looking at me. He would glance, look down, glance then look down again. He was really cool. Very outgoing guy. I was interrupted when Trish spoke.

"Guys I have to go now. I gotta head to the arena early. Mr. McMahon wants to see me" Trish said while getting up. "Nat, you think you can catch a ride with John?" She asked.

"Sure" He said. I looked at him. Then at her. She had a gloomy look on her face. Were these two up to something? I nodded at Trish gave me a hug and left.

"Ok so it's you and me now" John said as he put his fork down.

"Yep" I said while smiling. I shifted in my chair. I was nervous today for some reason. Yesterday was fine. Maybe because Trish and Shelton were there. Now it's just me and him.

"So what do you wanna do before we head to the arena?" He asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

**John's POV-**

I asked her what she wanted to do and she grabbed my hand, leading me somewhere. I twisted my hands so that we were hold eachother's hands. As I did this she looked at me. I was afraid that she was gonna pull away but she didn't. She just smiled. She must love to smile. Not that I have a problem with her doing so.

**Natalia's POV-**

He was holding my hand and boy did I like it. I was totally fine with him doing that. I hadn't had a guy hold my hand like this in a while. I took him into the elevator and we stopped on the 21st floor. We then went up the staircase up to the roof.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see" I said while still holding his hand.

"Are you gonna kill me?" He asked and I laughed. I looked at him.

"Now why would I do that?" I said as I fixed the door so that when I opened it, the alarm won't go off. I opened it. We went outside and I used some bucket to hold the door open.

**John's POV-**

She took me up to the roof where I saw a bucket and a blanket with pillows.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Go see" Was all she said. I walked over to it. It was a bucket filled with water balloons.

"What are we gonna do with these?" I asked.

"Watch" She said as she took a pink water balloon and through it off the roof. Some guy almost got hit and started swearing and looked up, trying to find out who threw it. Natts jumped back.

"See, it's fun" She said as she took two more and handed me one. "Try it" She said as she threw another one. I threw my water balloon and it was very close to hitting some old lady. Me and Natts jumped back and started laughing at the old lady who was yelling and threatening to beat somebody up with her cane. Natts took four water balloons and handed me two.

"How and when did you set this up?" I asked.

"Trish and I did it last night" She said. I laughed as I watch her throw a water balloon and jump back.

"You're different" I said and she looked at me.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because. I've never met a girl like you. You're mature yet you come up to the roof of a hotel and throw water balloons at people. You're cool" I said as she smiled again.

"You're cool too" She said.

**Natalia's POV-**

Oh My God! I'm cool to him? That is awesome. I really like him. He's so easy to hang out with. I watched him as he threw his two water balloons.

"You're different too" I said and he looked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've never met a guy like you. All my other boyfriends have turned out to be complete assholes. Or they just didn't care about me" I said as he looked down. "You're so down to earth and you're willing to do fun stuff with me. Other guys never have 'fun' with me. They just used me" I said as he smiled.

"I'm glad you think that of me" He said as he handed me another water balloon. "Okay, let's throw one at the same time okay? At that guy standing on the corner" He said as I nodded. "One...Two...Three" He said as we both threw the water balloons. They hit the guy right on the head. We both jumped back and fell on the blanket. I fell first then he fell on top of me.

"Sorry" He said.

"It's okay" I said. We both looked into eachother's eyes. I tried to move a bit but he grabbed my head and kissed me. We kissed for about a minute then I pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done tha-" He said but was interrupted as I kissed him again. When we stopped he smiled at me.

"Don't apologize" I said. He nodded.

**John's POV-**

I can't believe I kissed her. Oh how I wouldn't mind kissing her forever. I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend but I knew that would be too fast. So how about a date.

"Are you free tomorrow night" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah" She said.

"Well why don't we go to Tony's down the street. Really nice place" I asked.

"Sure that would be great" She said as we got up. We took the blanket and the bucket and left. I grabbed her hand unexpectedly and kissed her on the temple as we headed back downstairs.

**Well there you go! Chapter 2! Please R&R! Thanks.**


	3. I Really Like You

**Natalia's POV-**

I really liked John. He's so sweet to me. By the way he is a GREAT kisser. We went into the parking lot and started putting the bucket, blanket and stuff into the trunk.. I had been quiet on the whole way down. So had he.

"Princess, you okay?" He asked. I looked at him, smiled and nodded. He pulled me into a hug. He smelled amazing. "I really like you" He said.

"I really like you too" I said. He kissed me again and we got into his car. When we got to the arena, we got out and there were tons of fans standing there. I heard a bunch of girls talking about me.

"Eww who's that?" I heard one say. I just brushed it off. I was following John when one girl decided to ask a very personal question.

"Hey John, are you single?" One girl said. John grabbed the poster she had, signed it. Then he looked up at her.

"No. Not anymore, sorry" He said. I couldn't believe it. Was he talking about me? I looked at the girl who had a sad look on her face. John saw her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. That was the type of person he was. He was so sweet. She immediately started screaming and John laughed. I followed him into the arena.

**John's POV-**

I told that girl I wasn't single. I don't exactly know why but I felt like me and Natts were really getting close.

"So you're not single?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well I was hoping I wasn't anymore" I said and she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked. I pulled her in front of me so we were eye to eye.

"What I'm trying to say, or ask is...will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. There it was. Please god let her say yes!

"Yes!" She said as she hugged me. Then we kissed. The kiss got more passionate until we heard Trish talking. She's always interrupting us.

"Awwwww. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!"" She repeated and we laughed. "So you guys are together?" She asked and we both nodded. She smiled and hugged us both.

"Babe I'm gonna go ahead with Trish. I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Yeah. I..I'll see you" I said. Oh my god did I just almost say I love you? No..I can't love her already. I don't know that much about her. Woah..this is scary.

A little while later, I was hanging outside of my locker room with Carlito. Natts was hanging with Trish and Amy but kept glancing over every now and then.

"Woah Cena, you know her?" Carlito asked me.

"Dude that's my girlfriend" I said. He smiled.

"So have you nailed her yet?" He asked. I was shocked he was so upfront.

"What? If you must know..no I haven't. But I'm fine with that" I said as he nodded.

"She's hot. Does she have a sister?" He asked. I laughed.

"No she doesn't. Unless you wanna date her brother. But wait he's not...wait so forget that" I said as he looked at me with a disgusted look.

"Asshole. That's cool though. What is she like?" He asked.

"Man..she's great. She so funny and cool. Not to mention, sexy as hell" I said as he nodded.

**Natalia's POV-**

I was talking with Trish and Amy while John was over with Carlito. Man am I having the time of my life. He's so funny and sweet. He's also gorgeous. I think I may be falling for him. Even though it's fast. It's a strong feeling. I watched him laugh. Those dimples. My god. He caught me looking at him and winked. I heard more of the girls come over and start talking. I looked over and there was Torrie, Candice,Maria and Victoria- better known as Lisa Marie. They were all talking about the hottest guys here in the WWE which I understand is hardly ever talked about here between the girls. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard John's name.

"He is so sexy! I swear if I wasn't married, he would be mine!" Torrie said. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Natalia here is John's girlfriend" Trish said.

"Really? Oh my god that is so cool" Candice said.

"Yeah" I said. They were all cool about it. None of them had major crushes on him. They all have boyfriends or husbands.

"So when did you guys officially get together?" Lisa Marie asked.

"Today" I said and they all nodded. "He's so sweet. He already calls me princess" I said.

"Awwww" They all said in unison. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Talking about me?" John asked while kissing my neck.

"Maybe" I said.

"You two are so cute!" Maria said. I laughed.

"Ladies mind if I steal her for a minute?" John asked.

"Sure go ahead" They said. John took me to his locker room and kissed me passionately.

"What was that for?" I asked, taken aback.

"For being you" He said. "I just had to do that" He said while leading me out of the room. I had a big smile on my face.

**John's POV-**

I just had to do that. Just looking at her. After my match, me, Natts, Trish and a bunch of the other girls and guys all went out to eat at BBQ's. We all had a bunch of fun. It was interesting to see how Natts ate a good hearty meal. Not just a small salad like most girls I've dated. She didn't stuff her face but she ate a good amount. After we ate, her and I decide to go walking by the beach that was near the arena.

"I had fun tonight" She said.

"So did I. Hey I've got some cool news" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Vince saw you around, asked me who you were and he wants to interview you tomorrow morning" I said. She smiled.

"Oh my god!" She said as she hugged me. "I've always wanted a job with the WWE" She said. I put her down. I kissed her. It was gonna be so great. if she did get the job then we would always be together.

"What time is the interview at?" She asked.

"9:00" I said.

"Ok, um where's Trish? I'm supposed to be staying with her" She said.

"I don't know, um..do you wanna stay in my room?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Okay" She said. Off we were to go get some sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY-**

**Natalia's POV-**

I woke up at 7:30 then got in the shower. John was still sleeping when I got out so I threw a pillow at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You've gotta get up, my interview is at 9:00" I said. He got up and took a shower. He got dressed and we drove to the WWE Headquarters. I was really nervous. What if he didn't like me? I guess John saw the look on my face. It wasn't very easy to hide.

"Princess it'll be fine. He'll love you. Trust me" John said as I nodded.

"But what if he doesn't" I asked, my hands were shaking as we got out.

"Don't worry about that because he will love you" John said while taking my hand. We went up to the front desk.

"Hi Mr.McMahon is expecting a visit from us" John told the lady.

"Sure, go right in" She said. We went inside the elevator then stopped on the 13th floor. Why does his office have to be on the 13th floor? That number is so unlucky. we knocked on his door. I squeezed John's hand tighter.

"Just relax" John said.

"Come in" Mr.McMahon said. John opened the door, once we both were in, he shut it.

"Good Morning Ms.Garcia. Thank you for meeting with me this morning"

**There's the 3rd chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! LOL! I REALLY WILL!**


	4. Play Along

**Natalia's POV-**

"Good Morning Ms.Garcia. Thank you for meeting with me this morning" Mr.McMahon said while shaking my hand.

"Good Morning sir and it's my pleasure" I said while sitting down.

"So. Let's get straight to business. I saw you around yesterday and I was taken aback. You are very beautiful Ms. Garcia, also very well physically fit" Mr.McMahon said.

"Thank you, Mr.McMahon" I said.

"Oh please, call me Vince" Mr. McMa- I mean Vince, said.

"Okay Vince" I said.

"Well, I'm sure John here has told you that I am very interested in hiring you. Would you be willing to be a Diva? Not only that but actually wrestle?" Vince asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir. I've always wanted to get into the business. I've been a fan for a very long time" I said while Vince smiled.

"Okay well here is your contract. I'll give you two time to read it over" Vince said as he handed me the contract and left the room. I read it over. Everything seemed perfect. I signed my name on the dotted line. Vince came back about 20 minutes later.

"Well..do we have a deal?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes we do" I said. I felt like jumping off the walls at this point.

"Okay well hopefully you'll be at Raw this Monday, right?" He asked as I nodded again. "Very well then Ms.Garcia" He said.

"Oh please, call me Natalia" I said as he nodded.

"Will do" Vince said as John and I exited. As soon as the door shut I squealed and jumped into John's arms. My life was perfect.

**John's POV-**

Yes! I was so happy she is now with the WWE. This is perfect! I held her in my arms and spun her around.

"I have to call people!" She said as she started dialing her parent's number. I laughed as she did this. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Mom, I GOT A JOB WITH THE WWE!" She yelled. I heard screaming over the phone. I laughed to myself. She was so happy. I was so happy to see her like this. She got off the phone and immediately called Trish. When she was done she walked over to me.

"Thank you" She said. I didn't know why though.

"For what?" I asked.

"It's because of you, I'm here. You've changed my life...thank you" She said. I pulled her onto my lap.

"Well you're very welcome. You've changed my life too. I'm glad we now get to work together" I said as I kissed her. It was getting more passionate until Shane McMahon came and interrupted.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but, you've gotta get outta here" Shane said as we laughed.

"Okay sorry sir" Natts said. We laughed as we left. On our way back to the hotel we decided to stop by Trish's room. We banged on her door as loud as possible. There was no answer so Natts took her old key and opened it. We walked in to find Trish falling on the floor after trying to cover herself and a very naked Chris Masters. Natts shut the door quickly and her and I bursted into laughter.

"Just act like nothing happened" We heard Trish whisper from inside the room.

"Trish is it okay to come in now?" Natts asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah it's fine" Trish said as we both walked in. Trish and Chris were both on opposite sides of the room, acting as if we didn't see anything.

"Hey guys" I said trying not to laugh.

"Hey John. What's so funny?" Chris asked.

"Nothing" I said.

**Natalia's POV-**

"Trish can I talk to you in the outside for a second?" I asked.

"Wha-Why do you need to talk to me? Why can't you talk to me right here? I mean it's not like anything happened" Trish laughed.

"Trish..it's private" I said.

"Right" She said as we walked onto the balcony.

"Trish what do you think you're doing?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I don't know why she was acting like this.

"What do I mean? Ha! Trish, why are you sleeping with him?" I asked.

"What I can't? I mean there's nothing wrong with that" Trish said.

"Trish he's almost 10 years younger than you" I said trying not to be loud.

"What? So..maybe I need a younger man" Trish said.

"Yeah ok then. Fine. Just remember, be safe" I said.

"Duh. I know that" She said.

"Okay, cuz I love you" I said while hugging her.

"I love you too" She said. Just then we heard whispering. I looked over and saw John and Chris with ridiculous smiles on their faces.

"Woah, you love her?" John asked. I felt like slapping the stupid look off his face. Although it was kinda cute.

"What I don- As a matter of fact John, yes I do love her. I always have" I said. Trish looked at me. "_Play along_"I mouthed to her. She nodded.

"Yes John, she comes to me every night. Lonely and...horny" Trish said. I was ready to burst out laughing.

"Oh really?" John asked.

"Hey what about me?" Chris asked.

"What about you? You're nothing compared to me. Why do you think Trish goes to you during the day? So she can have time for me at night. And we can party all night long" I said. They were seriously believing this.

"Okay, so if you guys are really together, then kiss" John said. Trish looked at me. I winked at her. When they weren't looking, I mouthed to her _"Pretend"_ She nodded.

"Fine then" I said. Trish and I leaned in closer and acted like we were gonna but ended up turning back to face John and Chris.

"Then again" I started.

"That's what we have you two for" She finished. I went up to John and Trish went up to Chris. I kissed John.

"You really thought I was a lesbian? Or Bi for that matter?" I asked him. He smiled.

"No..but I was looking forward to seeing you two kiss" He said.

"Aww that's too bad. But wouldn't you rather have me kiss you like this?" I said as I kissed him passionately.

"Yeah I would" He said. He started feeling on my butt when Chris interrupted. We can never make out in peace.

"Hey,Hey guys. Not yet. Save it for later" Chris said.

**John's POV-**

Damn you Chris! Man..Oh well. I don't wanna rush things with Natts. Waiting is just fine. I have a strong feeling that once we do..that, it'll all be worth it. I smacked Natts on the ass as she walked away. Natts and Trish were gonna go shopping while Chris and I were gonna hang out. Do some guy stuff. This should be fun.


	5. Something Worth Putting On The Internet

**Natalia's POV-**

I was going shopping with Trish and I had to get back by 6:00. John and I were having our first date tonight. I was excited. That's why we were going shopping. I saw this very cute black blouse that didn't show too much cleavage but was just right.

"How much is it?" Trish asked.

"$30.00" I said. She nodded.

"I need a cute skirt. I wanna make him stop in his tracks when he sees me" I said. Trish laughed.

"Girl you could show up in a pair of ugly ass overalls you would still stop him in his tracks. You've got the guy sprung" Trish said.

"Really? You think he really likes me?" I asked.

"Nat you see him. Everytime I see him with you he's all smiles. He's never been the way he is when he's with you" Trish said. I smiled.

"I really, really like him" I said.

"I know that too. I know everything" Trish said. I playfully hit her on the arm. Maybe John was for real. We couldn't keep our hands off of eachother. We also kept getting interrupted whenever something was bound to happen. That was okay though.

**John's POV-**

Chris and I were just in Trish's hotel room watching some show. I was so bored. Chris was too.

"So..where did you meet Natalia?" Chris asked trying to make some conversation.

"After SummerSlam, I was leaving the arena when I saw her and Trish. They ended up needing a ride so they rode with me and Shelton. I like her a lot" I said. I didn't realize I was smiling the whole time.

"That's cool. I can tell you like her a lot, man. Everyone can" Chris said.

"They can?" I asked.

"Yeah man, you two walk down the halls and people are just smiling at how cute you two are. I'm surprised you're not in love with her already" Chris said while taking a sip of his beer.

"Hmm..interesting. See, I think I am though. She's amazing. I could be having the worst day and she'll be the only one who can make me laugh and smile" I said. It was the truth.

"Yeah..she is pretty amazing" Chris said.

"So..how did you get Trish?" I asked sarcastically. Chris looked at me like I was retarded.

"Dude, look at me. I'm a masterpiece" He said. I laughed.

"More like ex-masterpiece. You know ever since you got off that shit" I said while laughing.

"Okay well I may have gone a little overboard with the steriods" Chris said. I looked at him funny.

"A little overboard?" I asked.

"Okay well a lot" Chris said. I nodded.

"It's good you're off them now. You're much healthier. And you wrestle better" I said while laughing.

"Oh says the guy with the same five maybe six moves that are used every night" Chris said.

"Well atleast I've won a championship. The WWE Championship. And twice, to make it even better" I said.

"Well atleast I don't get boo-" Chris started. I interrupted him.

"Dude..let's just stop. We're arguing like two little girls" I said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry man" Chris said as we shook hands.

"Yeah me too" I said.

"Speaking of girls, I've gotta go get ready" I said while turning around to leave.

"For what?" Chris asked.

"Natts and I are having our first date tonight" I said while looking at him.

"Oh ok. Go ahead. I'll see you later" Chris said.

"Alright, bye" I said as I made my way out.

**Natalia's POV-**

As soon as Trish and I were done, we went back to the hotel. Trish had booked a seperate hotel for me to get ready in.

"Okay so Trish, I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready, then you'll do my hair and make-up right?" I asked.

"Yep" She said as she sat down.

After my shower I put on the cute black mini skirt I picked and the black blouse I chose. I came out to show Trish.

"How do I look?" I asked Trish.

"Beautiful. I spoke to John, he'll be here at 8:00 so let's hurry" Trish said as she sat me down. She did my make-up. Very light colors. Try and make it look like I have no make-up on. After she was done she did my hair. Loose curls was the style for tonight. I was done in about an hour.

"Okay you're ready" Trish said.

"Thank you! Man, what would I do without you Trish?" I said as I hugged her.

"I don't know but you probably wouldn't look this good" Trish said as I laughed. About 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. He was right on time. I ran into the kitchen. Trish opened the door. There he was in a blue button up shirt and black dress pants. He had a single red rose in his hand. He looked amazing. His hair was still wet a little which gave it that shiny, soft look. I loved it.

"So where is she?" I heard him ask. That was my cue to walk out. I walked out and there he was in awe. I smiled as I walked towards him.

"Is that a good or bad expression?" I asked while laughing a little.

"Good. Definitely good" He said. "You look gorgeous" He said. I smiled. He handed me the red rose. I took his hand and we left. This was going to be a night to remember.

**John's POV-**

Man, did she look amazing. I saw the heads turn as I walked out the hotel doors with this beautiful lady on my arm.

"So many people looking, John" She said. I smiled.

"It's because of you" I said. She laughed.

"Really? Because I thought it was because I had the former WWE Champion John Cena on my arm" She said.

"That too" I said and she laughed again.

"Okay so we're equal" She said. We walked around the corner and there was our limo. She didn't know we were going to go in a limo so she was in shock. There stood the driver waiting outside of the limosine smiling.

"Oh my god John, you got a limo?" She asked surprised.

"Only the best, for my beautiful lady" I said and she smiled and hugged and kissed me. We got into the car.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe you did this" She said.

"You're welcome" I said as I kissed her again. We got to Tony's and went up to the reservation desk.

"Cena for two" I told the lady.

"Aah yes sir, right over here" She said as she led us over to our table. We sat down and started looking at the menus.

"John this place is amazing" She said.

"I know" I said while taking her hand. The waiter then came up to us.

"Can I get you two some drinks?" He asked politely.

"Yes, Natts do you want a bottle of wine?" I asked her. She nodded. "Okay then wine it is" I said as the waiter nodded.

"Okay and what kind?" He asked.

"The best you got" I said as he nodded.

"Okay sir" he said as he left.

"John" I heard her say.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're wonderful. You treat me so well. You've made me really happy" She said. The waiter then came with the wine and two wine glasses.

"I'm glad I can do that. You've made me really happy as well. Everytime I think about you or talk about you, I'm smiling" I said. She looked down. "Natts..I...I don't know how to say this but..I think I'm falling for you" I said and she looked up. She stared at me for what seemed like hours but was really just seconds.

"I think I'm falling for you too" She said. I smiled. I poured the wine into our glasses. We both drank and started thinking about what to eat.

**Natalia's POV-**

Oh my god! He think's he's falling for me. I think so too. He's such an amazing person. The waiter came back and asked us what we would like to eat. He was so polite unlike most waiters. He was definitely going to get a tip.

"Um.. I'll have the Fettucini Alfredo" I said as he nodded and scribbled it down on his note pad.

"And you sir?" He asked.

"I'll have the Spaghetti" He said. The waiter then left.

"So..how was hanging out with Chris?" I asked.

"It was cool. We had a stupid little girl argument over who is better" He said and I laughed.

"Oh my god. Everyone knows it's you" I said and he laughed.

"I know, right" He said. A few minutes later, they brought our food. After we ate, John looked at me.

"Hey let me ask you something" He said.

"Go ahead" I said.

"How would you like to be my girlfriend on screen. You would walk me down to the ring but you would wrestle a lot too" He said. I smiled. "I spoke to Vince and pitched the idea to him. He said it's okay as long as you want to" He said.

"Of course. I would love to" I said. John smiled.

"Great" He said. He then told the guy to bring the check. It was expensive. $130.00 to be exact. I tried to argue with John to let me pay half. He insisted that he pay so I just let him. I knew I wasn't gonna win the arguement anyway. We left the resturant hand in hand. We got back into the limo. Inside, some heavy making out and touching was taking place. Before we got out we both fixed ourselves and stepped out. We felt some pictures being taken but didn't pay mind. We knew where they were going. The internet. I thought John would try and seperate so that they wouldn't be able to tell we were a couple but instead he called over one of the guys.

"Hey you're gonna go put those pics on the internet right?" He asked. The guy didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry sir bu-" John stopped him.

"It's okay. I know that those pics are gonna be all over saying how she is my new girlfriend and everything" He said while pointing to me. "Well here's something worth putting on the internet" John said as he pulled me over and kissed me passionately as the guy took some shots.

"Happy?" John asked the guy.

"Yes sir, thank you very much" The guy said.

"Okay now stop taking pictures of us" John said as I laughed.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well I knew that those pics were gonna be all over saying how you're my girlfriend, so I thought I'd prove it" He said. I smiled as we went upstairs to our room.

**I loved writing that last part! Please Read and Review!**


	6. Fuck Chris Masters

**Natalia's POV-**

I woke up the next morning next to John. We were both fully clothed. Well except for him. He was only wearing his boxer shorts. He looked so good. I got up and went to brush my teeth. I then went to the balcony. About 10 minutes later John came behind me and started kissing my neck.

"Hey baby" He said. I smiled.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked.

"Great. You?" He asked.

"Great also" I said while turning around and kissing him.

"That's good" He said in between kisses.

"Thanks for last night" I said.

"You're welcome, but what did I do?" He asked.

"The whole photo thing. Thanks for not trying to keep me a secret" I said. He smiled.

"You're welcome. I don't wanna keep you a secret. I'm not ashamed of you" He said. I smiled.

"I'm not ashamed of you either" I said.

"You're my girlfriend. I want the whole world to know that" He said. As soon as those words came out of his mouth my eyes started tearing.

**John's POV-**

It was true. She was mine. I wanted her to know that. I had to tell her.

"I love you" I said. She looked at me. She smiled.

"I love you too" She said and kissed me. "Now let's go see what everybody said about me on the internet" she said. See that's what I love about her. She's so fun. Most girls can't take all of the stuff being said about them. We logged onto one of my fansite's forums. We saw the topic: **John and new girlfriend**. Natts clicked on it. Inside were the pictures of her and I kissing. I have to be honest, that guy got some good shots. Natts scrolled down some more we saw all these nasty things said towards her. We saw one girl who wrote "I hope she gets burned alive, that home-wrecking bitch" Natts laughed.

"Oh my god. These girls actually thought you belonged to them" She said. She was laughing at everything everyone said to her. We saw one girl who was actually defending her.

"Guys leave her alone. YES she is John's girlfriend and he looks happy with her. John even told the guy to snap the shots of them kissing. Atleast that's what the guy said. John likes her and there is nothing you can do about it" CenaFan89 said.

"Thank you" Natts said. I laughed.

"Baby don't worry about it" I said while rubbing her back.

"Okay" She said while kissing me.

"I've got to do an episode of Five Questions today" I said.

"Okay let's go" She said. We went to the arena and I had to go shoot the episode. Interesting how the last question was about Natts.

"Hey John, recently photos of you and some girl have found their way to the internet. Many people are saying that she is your girlfriend since those photos are of you two making out. If she is your girlfriend, who is she and what do you have to say to all those people saying bad things about her?" I read.

"Okay, I knew this question was going to come up. The truth is, yes she is my girlfriend. Her name is Natalia Garcia and she is actually a WWE Diva. She will be making her debut next week. She was going to do it this past Monday but decided next week would be the perfect time. To all those people saying bad things about her, please stop. I love her. I'm sorry that I hurt many girls feelings, I understand that but you all have to understand and accept the fact that I love her and she IS my girlfriend. I actually told the guy who took those pictures to take one of her and I kissing. I didn't do it so people could say bad things or so I could break anyone's heart but so that people wouldn't bug me anymore with the question "Are you single, are you single" Now as you can see, I'm no longer single. So there it is. Five Questions, I'm out" I said as I walked off camera. I saw Natts sitting there smiling at me.

"Thanks for saying that" She said. "You just told the whole world that you love me" She said. I smiled.

"Well I do. And I think the whole world needs to know that" I said. I kissed her. We then got up and went to my dressing room.

**Natalia's POV-**

I can't believe he said all those things. We saw Chris and Trish so we all just hung out until we needed to get ready. After Chris and Trish left, John went to take a shower. He came out with his hair all wet. The water dripping down his six-pack. All he was wearing was his jean shorts.He looked gorgeous. He always does but something about this turned me on. It wasn't long before I was just there...staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I heard him ask. I didn't answer though. "Hello?" He asked.

"Wha- yeah" I said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Oh because you are looking very sexy tonight Mr. Cena" I said while walking towards him seductively.

"Is that right?" He asked.

"Mm hmm" I said right before I kissed him. It began to get more passionate until a stage man walked in.

"Cena, you're on in 5" He said.

"Okay" John said. We walked out, hand in hand until we got to the curtain. John gave me a kiss right before he went out for his match against Viscera.

"Good luck baby. And be careful. I love you" I said.

"I love you too. See you in a bit" John said as his music hit. He went out there like he normally does. Jumping and hopping all around. He went through his match and ended up F-Uing Viscera. I couldn't believe he was that srong. It was amazing. He won then came back all sweaty and out of breath. He gave me a kiss. He then took another shower. When he came out I was sitting on the couch, legs crossed. He must've not expected that because he looked at me and licked his lips.

"So do you want to go out with everybody tonight or just hang out?" He asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I would like to go out tonight" He said.

"Okay then we'll go out" I said.

"Okay" He said as he kissed me. We went out to a club called Roxy's. We danced and danced all night. John sat down with Chris after a while but I continued dancing with Trish.

**John's POV-**

Man I was tired. Natts could dance all night if she wanted to. She was a great dancer.

"Man you must be tired" Chris said. I nodded.

"Yeah I am" I said.

"So..have you told her you loved her yet?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I have. She loves me back" I said.

"That's good. Have you banged her yet?" Chris asked. I looked at him.

"What? No" I said.

"Oh ok sorry. It's just that you love her and you haven't even had sex with her yet" Chris said.

"Dude it's not only about sex. Like yeah I'm sure it'll be awesome but just being with her makes me love her. She's not only smokin' hot but she's also a very fun person who's great to hang out with" I said. He nodded.

"I see" He said.

"Yeah. She's my world already" I said while looking at her dancing. I couldn't believe how much I loved her. Watching her hips move side to side. Hearing her sing along with the music. Everything was great about this girl.

"Yeah..but John, she doesn't wanna wait forever. It you don't get some of that soon, then she'll have to move on and I'm not holding back from that" Chris said. I looked at him.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

"I said, she's gonna need some. And the Masterpiece won't be afraid to give her the satisfaction she needs" Chris said. Without thinking twice I tackled him. He started punching him repeatedly.

"Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend that way, asshole" I said. Paul (Levesque) pulled me back as Dave (Batista) held Chris back.

"Hey, hey what is going on here?" Paul asked.

"That dickface started talking about my girlfriend" I said. Natts ran over to me.

"What did he say John?" She asked.

"That you would get bored with me and the fact that we haven't slept together yet and how he wouldn't hold back from sleeping with you cuz you would immediately go to him. As if you were some kind of slut or something" I said. Natts looked shocked. She went over to him.

"Is that true" She asked Chris.

"Well yeah baby" Chris said. Natts smiled.

"Aww" She said. I was very confused at this point.

"You would want to sleep with me?" She asked.

"Hell yeah. You sexy" Chris said.

"That is so FUCKING SWEET" Natts said as she kneed Chris in the balls. Chris fell to the ground.

"Pick him up Dave" Trish said. Dave did.

"All this time you've been thinking about fucking my best friend? You're such a DIRTY BASTARD!" Trish yelled as she kneed him in the balls twice. We walked out of Roxy's. I was holding Natts' hand while her and Trish had their arms linked. Fuck Chris Masters.


	7. Debut

**Natalia's POV-**

John, Trish and I walked out of the club all together. I couldn't believe Chris. That bastard. We left Trish at her room and went over to ours. As soon as we got in, John started stripping down to his boxers.

"What are you doing?" I asked while laughing.

"Getting comfy. You should do the same" He said. I did. I stripped down to my bra and boyshorts.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very" He said. I turned around and he smacked my ass. "Nice" He said.

"Thank you" I said. I turned around and kissed him. He ran his hands up my thigh and up to my butt. He got a squeeze and we fell on the bed. I stopped kissing him.

"I'm sorry. You're not read-" I stopped him by kissing him.

"I am ready" I said. He kissed me and started feeling my breast. He took of my bra and started sucking on my breast. He did the same to the other one. He then started kissing my stomach and moved down to between my legs. He started kissing my inner thighs then moved to my middle. He sucked,licked and did all you could think of. It was definitely the best oral sex I've ever gotten. He then put my legs over his shoulders and stuck his tounge in deeper.

"Oooh right there John" I said. He came back up and kissed me. He moved over and I pulled his pants down. My god, was it big. I gave him oral for a bit but didn't let him cum. He looked over to the night table and got a condom. I moved and he got on top of me. He rose his eyebrow at me and I nodded for him to start. He started out slowly but then he got faster. We then switched and I was on top.

"Oh my god, John" I said. He kept moaning and groaning.

"Damn Natts" He said. He then switched back over and took control. We weren't just having sex, no. We were making love. We were there for hours just making passionate hot love right there. We were in every position you could think of. It was amazing.

**John's POV (The next morning)-**

I woke up with Natts in my arms. I remembered last night. Man it was good. She was better than everyone else. We made love all night long. I got up and went over to the bathroom. I was still naked so I put on my boxers.

"Aww you should have left them off" I heard. I turned around.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you have a nice ass" She said. I smiled.

"Well haven't you seen enough of this nice ass?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"I could never get enough of this nice ass" She said as she walked over to me and pinched it. She went into the bathroom. When she came out, I went in. After I was done I found Natts sitting, drinking some juice. I sat down next to her.

"Last night was great" She said. I nodded.

"It really was" I said. I took her hand. She smiled as I kissed it.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said as I brought her over and sat her on my lap.

"So tomorrow you're gonna make your debut right here in your hometown" I said. She nodded.

"I know. I'm so nervous" She said.

"Don't be. You'll be fine" I said. Just then the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"Yeah John. It's Vince" He said.

"Hey boss, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing I just need you and Natalia to come down and read the script over" He said.

"Okay. We'll be there" I said.

"Thanks. Bye" He said. I hung up.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Vince. He wants us to go down there and read the script" I said. She nodded.

"Okay. I'll go get dressed" She said as she got up.

"Wait" I said. I stopped her and kissed her. "Now you can go" I said. She smiled.

**At The Arena-**

Natts and I walked in, hand in hand and went straight to Vince's office.

"Hey guys" He said. We both shook his hand.

"So, we ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" Vince said as he handed us our scripts.

"Thank you" Natts said as we left. We read through them and were okay with everything. It was simple. Natts and I were gonna meet backstage and I would ask her to be my manager and all this. It was all fine.

**Natalia's POV (Debut time)-**

I'm so freaking nervous. I can't believe I'm about to make my debut.

"Okay Natalia in 30 seconds" The camera man said.Oh my god. In 30 second's we'll be live. Don't mess up. I quickly started pretending to talk to Trish.

"So that's crazy what just happened out there" I said.

"I kno-" Trish said.

"Hey Trish" John said while walking over. I heard all of the girls start to scream.

"Oh hey John. This is our newest Raw Diva, Natalia" Trish said.

"Nice to meet you" He said while kissing my hand.

"Likewise" I said.

"Anyway, Nat I need to get ready for my match so I'll see you later?" Trish asked.

"Yeah" I said. I then turned over to John. There was an awkward silence. I could hear the fans laughing as we just stood there.

"So..how do you like it here?" He asked.

"It's great. I'm a big fan of yours so this is really cool for me" I said.

"Well..in that case. I'm in serious need of a manager right now and I'm gonna go out there in a bit so would you like to accompany me to the ring?" John asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I'd love that" I said. He smiled and walked off and I stood there smiling until the camera man signaled that we were done.

"Oh my god" I said. I had been holding my breath the whole time.

"You did great!" John said while hugging and kissing me.

"Thanks. So did you" I said.

"I know that. I'm a pro" He said. I playfully hit his chest. Later on, we were ready for his match. His theme song hit and the fans went wild.

"And weighing in at 248 pounds, being accompanied by Natalia Garcia. From West Newbury,Massachusetts...JOHN CENA!"Lilian Garcia yelled. I walked down and clapped and walked into the ring with him.

"Welcome to the family" Lilian said to me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks" I said. John's opponent Johnny Nitro came down with Melina. I kept yelling throughout the whole match. I couldn't top Melina though who was screaming at the top of her lungs. After the match, John and I went backstage. We rested a bit then headed back to the hotel. As soon as we got there we were out of it. It had been such a long day and all we both needed was eachother and some sleep.

**There you go. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I started school this past week and I have been so busy. From now on I will try to update on Sundays. Thanks guys. Please R&R!**


	8. Tears

**OMG SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!! ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPY!!! ENJOY!! SHORT I KNOW BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!**

**Natalia's POV-**

John and I woke up the next morning in each other's arms. We had been so tired, it was great to finally get some sleep. I got up and used the bathroom. The phone rang.

"Hello"

"YO" Was all I heard. I knew it was Shelton.

"Calm down" I said.

"No. John was supposed to meet me at the gym at 9. Look what time it is now" He yelled. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30.

"Oh damn. He's still out" I said.

"No I'm not!" I heard John say.

"Give him the phone" Shelton said. I gave the phone to John.

"Yello" John said. I saw his facial expression change.

"Just calm down. I'll meet you now"

"I was with my girl" He said. I smiled. I was his girl. I was proud.

"Ok...ok...OK!!" John said as he hung up. He got up and ran to the bathroom. I laughed.

When he came out I was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Whatcha watchin'?" He asked.

"Spongebob" I said. He laughed.

"Aww Natts"

"What?" I said as I turned my head.

FART

"Oh my god John!!!" I said as I started chasing him around the room.

"Ok, ok" He said as he caught me.

"You're a pig" I said.

"You still love me" He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I do" I said as I laughed.

**John's POV-**

I had to go meet Shelton at the gym so I was rushing a bit. I said bye to Natts then headed out to Rody's Gym.

"Hey man" I said to Shelton when I saw him.

"'Bout damn time" He said as we did our little handshake.

"Hey man I was just getting some needed rest" I said.

"Since when is sex all night rest?" He said.

"We didn't have sex all night" I said.

"John. We have adjoining rooms. And I'm not deaf" Shelton said. I laughed.

"Sorry man" I said.

"Little to late for that. You know after the ahhh ahhh" Shelton said as he tried to impersonate Natts' moans.

"You're a jackass" I said.

"Whatever" He said. I picked up some weights and started quick.

"So what's up with her? Things serious yet?" He asked.

"Actually yeah. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her. I've never felt this way about anyone" I said.

"Awww" Shelton came and tried to pinch my cheeks.

"NO" I said as i pushed his hand away. He looked at me weird.

"You wanna go out tonight?" He asked.

"With who?" I asked.

"You, Natalia, Trish and I" He said.

"Ok. I'll see if Natts wants to go" I said.

"Ok" He said as we continued to lift weights.

**Later That Day-**

Natts and I decided to go to the club with Shelton and Trish. They went off while Natts and I got our table. We just relaxed and listened to the music. We were all just relaxing when all of a sudden we heard a gunshot and screaming. We both looked over and there was Shelton on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Natts yelled as she started to cry. I looked a Trish who was already in tears.

"Someone call 911!!!!" I yelled while someone did. I walked over and saw Shelton on the ground gasping for air. Before we knew it the paramedics were there and they took him. I held Natts close to me.

We all went over to the hospital right after they took him. I couldn't believe it. Shelton is my best friend. I'm gonna find the bastard that did this. Shelton did absolutely nothing to deserve this.

**Natalia's POV-**

I couldn't believe this. I can't stop crying. Trish is so upset as well. We're all sitting here just doing nothing. Just waiting. Waiting for answers. We were all quiet when the doctor came out.

"Any of you related to Mr. Benjamin?" The doctor asked.

"His parents are on their way" John said.

"I'm his girlfriend" Trish blurted out. I looked at her. She gave me half a smile.

"Well then Miss..."

"Stratus" She said.

"Miss Stratus, Mr.Benjamin is very lucky. The bullet missed his right lung by about 3 inches.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. We'll keep him in this room until tomorrow then move him to recovery" The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" John asked.

"Sure but hurry. Visiting hours end in half an hour" He said. We all walked inside. There layed Shelton. So peaceful. Trish walked over to his side and kissed him on the forehead. I couldn't help but cry while watching them. John sat down and I sat on his lap.

"_One day, we'll look back on this and laugh and cry together. One moment in time could've ended it all but it didn't and won't forever. I love you, did you know that? I'd kill and do anything for my love back. If I could ask for one wish it would be, to get you back over to me. Just slowly open your eyes. And realize that you have nothing to fear, because I love you and will always be here" _Trish sang softly. Another tear ran down my face as she broke down and cried again.


End file.
